ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Village of Dunkeld
The Village of DunkeldRay Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:48-20:50). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "As long as they pay rent to the Village of Dunkeld." is a village located near the Castle Dunkeld in Argyllshire, Scotland.Caithness (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:29-3:30). Time Life Entertainment. Caithness says: "In Argyllshire." History According to a combination of history and legend, a clan squabble between Highlanders and Lowlanders was triggered by one man's rash act. The battle ended at dawn when the Highlanders pushed the Lowlanders down into the Village of Dunkeld and massacred them. The person who caused the battle became the Keystone Ghost and was condemned to stay a ghost so the others who took part in the battle could sleep in peace. This event became known as the Battle of Dunkeld. A monument was erected on the roadside leading to the village and Castle Dunkeld.Angus Lennie (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:55-13:01). Time Life Entertainment. Angus says: "At dawn, the history books say the Highlanders pushed the Lowlanders down into the village and massacred everyone."Angus Lennie (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:21-12:26). Time Life Entertainment. Angus says: "Legend has it that one man caused the battle with a rash act. And the one ghost pays for all."Angus Lennie (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:30-12:35). Time Life Entertainment. Angus says: "The one that holds the others in place. He is condemned to roam so the others can sleep peacefully." In the 1980s, Ray Stantz won the condition issued by his late uncle Andrew McMillan, former owner of Castle Dunkeld, and trapped the Keystone Ghost with the help of the other Ghostbusters. This released the other ghosts and they reenacted their battle. As dawn approached, Ray raced down to the village. He awoke the man at the electrical plant and didn't care he was the new Duke of Dunkeld. Once Ray mentioned he needed $1000-2000 worth of electronics, the villager welcomed him with open arms. Ray quickly converted the village's garbage trucks into Ghost Traps and paid $100 to villagers to help him operate the trucks. The villagers weren't happy to learn they were supposed to bury their trucks. The Ghostbusters learned from a villager named Mr. Macintosh that Angus Lennie was not the executor of the will and was trying to make them look bad. In lieu of charges being pressed, Angus agreed to buy the village new garbage trucks. Since it would take a week or so for them to arrive, Angus also agreed to pick up all the trash and store it at his home in the meantime. Ultimately, Ray decided he wasn't cut out to be a duke and handed over the castle to the village of Dunkeld and McMillan's kin could live at the castle if they paid rent.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:48-20:50). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "As long as they pay rent to the Village of Dunkeld." In appreciation for the new trucks and the castle, the village sent the Ghostbusters Scottish attire and a bagpipe. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Bustman's Holiday" References Gallery Collages VillageinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage.png VillageinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage2.png VillageinBustmansHolidayepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon VillageOfDunkeld01.jpg VillageOfDunkeld03.jpg VillageOfDunkeld04.jpg VillageOfDunkeld05.jpg Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations